


Sirius Black and The Sex Hex

by MaryMonster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMonster/pseuds/MaryMonster
Summary: When Sirius gets hit with a sex hex that makes him hard but unable to come by his own hand, he turns to Remus for help.A light-hearted, consensual, ‘sex pollen’ fic.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Sirius Black and The Sex Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Year 7- both are of age.
> 
> **[Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/627976900617404416/sirius-black-and-the-sex-hex-by-marymonster)**

Sirius, wrapped in a towel, long hair dripping over his chest, shuffled awkwardly out of the bathroom. Holding his clothes over his crotch, he sighed. After nearly two hours under the shower stream, he didn’t know if his water-logged fingertips would ever smooth out. Not to mention that his cock was still painfully, achingly hard despite his efforts to wrench out an orgasm. 

As he entered the dormitory, he attempted to will his erection flaccid. He thought about Snivellus. He thought about dead hippogriffs. In utter desperation, he focused on the memory of his grandmother’s naked body that he’d glimpsed once as a child. He shuddered but his erection didn’t even waver. 

The soft pop of a stretched neck bone froze him in his tracks. Remus was sitting cross-legged on his bed, rolling his shoulders and tilting his head from side to side, an herbology book clasped in his hands.

“I thought you were on prefect patrol,” Sirius said. He’d assumed he’d have the room to himself; James and Peter would still be in detention for another hour or so. 

Remus shrugged as he peered at him. “I swapped with Lily. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” he snapped, instantly regretting his rough tone as it clearly piqued Remus’s interest. 

Sirius hurried to his own bed, dropped his rumpled clothes in a pile, and dove under the covers before tossing the towel out from beneath the sheets and onto the floor.

Remus closed his book. “What’s happened?”

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sirius weighed his options. Of his three closest friends, Remus was the most likely to be understanding of his predicament, the least likely to laugh. “Snape hexed my prick, alright. I’ve been stiff for almost two hours,” Sirius said before adding, “Nothing I’ve done to myself has helped!”

The room was silent except for the soft, thoughtful tap of one of Remus’s long fingers against his lips. “What was the hex exactly?” asked Remus, moving his textbook from his lap to the nightstand.

“I’m not sure. I was talking to Alice, didn’t even see him hiding behind the suit of armor. I think he said something like _‘Corporis concupsia’_?” 

_“Corporis concupiscentia?”_

“Maybe? What the hell is it, Moony?”

Remus picked at a loose button on his pajama top as he said, “It’s a sex hex. Which explains why masturbating doesn’t help. You won’t be able to, er, alleviate the situation on your own.” 

“How do you know about sex hexes?” asked Sirius, his curiosity momentarily distracting him from his throbbing dilemma.

“I had a good summer,” Remus said, his cheeks pinking. “Sex hexes are popular at gay clubs.”

“Gay clubs? Merlin’s balls! Ya think Snape’s queer?” 

“So what if he is?!” growled Moony, “Does that change anything?”

“It doesn’t! I was just surprised, alright!” said Sirius apologetically, “I mean can you even imagine Snape dancing much less at a club?”

Remus’s lips twitched with a small smile. “No, I can’t.”

Sirius shifted on the bed, the ache in his balls was making him lightheaded. “What happens if I can’t find someone to help? My cock going to fall off or something?” He’d meant it as a joke, but his voice shook slightly. He really liked his cock and didn’t want anything bad to happen to it.

Remus chuckled. “It goes away on its own in a day or so.”

“A day! Or so! I’m fucked! I can barely think straight when all my blood _isn’t_ diverted downstairs.”

Remus turned to face Sirius, his long legs falling off the side of the bed. “I could help. Just a hand job should do the trick.”

Of all the things in the world that Sirius thought might have happened when he’d opened his eyes that morning at a school for witchcraft and wizardry, getting a hand job from Remus Lupin was nowhere on the list. 

Sirius chewed his bottom lip and muttered his agreement.

“Sorry?” Remus said, “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said,” Sirius hissed as his chest flushed hot, “Please help me, Moony.”

Remus rose from his bed, his baggy pajamas printed with chimeras made him look younger than he was; not like a young man who had cruised for sex at gay clubs over the summer. He sat down next to Sirius and slipped his hand under the blanket that was balled over Sirius’s lap. Sirius gasped as the other boy gripped his cock and began stroking. 

Sirius had been the recipient of his fair share of hand jobs behind the greenhouses, and he considered his own touch to be the perfected experience, but Remus’s hand far surpassed anything he’d ever known before. Remus’s grip was somehow simultaneously firm and deliciously soft. The twist of his wrist kept Sirius’s foreskin rolling over the head while his thumb teased the slit that was positively leaking pre-come.

Feeling a bit vulnerable about it all, Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and just concentrated on giving himself over to the inevitable as quickly as possible. All the time he’d spent wanking in the shower already had him on edge. It wasn’t long before his balls tightened, a chill descended down his spine, and come shot over his own stomach and Remus’s hand. His head spun with his release and his abdominal muscles quivered while Remus worked him through it. When he had regained his bearings, he hazarded a glance at his lap. 

“Oh no,” whimpered Sirius. He was still completely hard. 

“It’s alright,” Remus said soothingly. “That happens sometimes. Snape must have hit you square on. A second orgasm will solve it.”

Sirius was a bit taken aback; he was usually the one offering up anecdotal sex advice to his mates, not Remus. The shift in roles made him both nervous and confused by how much he enjoyed it.

Remus’s thin fingers skated over Sirius’s still stiff cock, but he didn’t grasp it as he had done just a minute ago, instead his fingers slipped lower to cup Sirius’s balls. “It might be quicker and more comfortable if I suck you,” Remus said calmly despite the vivid pink glow of his cheeks. 

Sirius stared back for a moment, concentrating on the thin scar that traversed from the right corner of Remus's upper lip to the middle of his bottom lip. Sirius hadn’t realized that he had at some point over the past few years memorized the curves of Remus’s mouth. 

“Yeah, that would be alright,” he said. 

Remus dropped down onto his knees, resting one hand on Sirius’s thigh while the other wrapped around his shaft. With a heavy tongue and wet lips, Remus mouthed his way from base to tip before swallowing the head of Sirius’s cock.

Sirius cursed under his breath as he met Remus’s eyes that were locked on his own. On the uncommon occasion that one of the year 7 girls had gone down on him, Sirius had always tangled a hand in their hair to gently guide them. Remus, however, needed no direction, his cheeks hollowed, his lips tightly sealed over the head, his right hand on the shaft and his left hand slipping between Sirius’s legs to apply pressure just behind his balls. Remus knew exactly what to do to make the skin on Sirius’s thighs prickle.

“Oh fuck,” Sirius groaned, unable to keep quiet any longer as his hips bucked forward. Remus hummed appreciatively at Sirius’s enthusiasm and the vibration proved to be too much. Sirius yelled as he came again, his come spurting down Remus’s throat, his hands twisting into the sheets, his heart pounding. 

“Sorry, Moony, I should have warned you. It just happened so fast,” Sirius panted.

Remus’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment as his tongue darted out to catch an errant drop of come. “It’s alright. I wanted to finish you like that anyway.”

Sirius averted his eyes and brushed a hand over his cock; it had finally begun to deflate. A sense of relief overtook the pulsating aftershocks of his pleasure. The sex hex had edged his arousal with the quiet terror that accompanied any sort of magic applied to one’s genitals. Now, however, his brain could fully settle into the reality of the situation- his mate had gotten him off twice in quick succession. Sirius didn’t find the idea uncomfortable at all, and in an odd way, he really liked it.

Remus sat back on his heels and Sirius noticed that Remus’s own erect cock was straining against his pajama bottoms. The idea that sucking him off had gotten Remus hard, surprised Sirius. He’d always assumed that blow jobs were done for the reciprocal factor and not for the pleasure of the giver.

“Can I repay the favor?” Sirius asked, without really thinking. He’d been confident taking the lead with the girls he’d gotten off with but he felt more unsure about propositioning his friend. 

Remus looked equally taken aback. “I’ll just wank off,” he mumbled. 

“James and Peter will be back soon. It’ll be faster if I help.”

Remus was fidgeting, his earlier self-assuredness retreating in light of the offer. “You can kiss my neck,” he said, the words coming out more like a plea than a suggestion.

Sirius smirked, happy to be back in somewhat familiar territory now that the hex had been sorted. He shoved Remus flat on his back, before laying on his side next to the other boy, working Remus’s arm under his neck. Sirius liked laying like this; the hard lines of their bodies softening and curving against each other. He leaned in, pressing just the tip of his tongue in tight circles along Remus’s skin. Remus shivered and slipped a hand down the front of his pajama bottoms. Sirius laid feather kisses over Remus’s throat before nipping with a gentle but steady pressure along his pulse point. He wanted Remus to worry whether he was leaving a mark on the pale flesh of his neck.

Watching Remus’s lips twitch as he increased the pace of his strokes was making Sirius hard again. It wasn’t the amplified throbbing of the hex but the more natural insistent ache he was used to. Sliding a hand up Remus’s pajama top, Sirius thumbed one of Remus’s nipples, coaxing the flesh into a small point. Remus moaned loudly and Sirius swore he felt the noise in his own chest. Pushing in closer, Sirius rubbed his erection against Remus’s hip.

“Are you- Are you hard again?” Remus asked between heavy breaths. He sounded worried.

“Mm-hmm,” Sirius replied as he rocked his hips, enjoying the silken feel of Remus’s pajamas along his naked cock. “Feels normal though. It’s not the hex that’s done it. It’s from watching you.”

Remus’s whole body shuddered at the confession.

“Moony,” Sirius purred as he propped himself up on an elbow, “Can I fuck you?”

“What?!”

“If you like that kind of thing, I mean. I guess I don’t know if you prefer to top or bottom or whatnot.” 

Remus’s hand that was stuffed down the front of his pajama bottoms stopped moving. “You’re not gay, Padfoot.”

Sirius shrugged. “I dunno, but I’d really like to fuck you. You look so sexy like this.” He gripped Remus’s waistband and pulled it down to reveal Remus’s hand paused mid-stroke over his swollen member. 

Remus was panting again. “Grab my wand,” he said, waving vaguely towards his bed.

Sirius clamored to get the wand and handed it over. With a flourish, Remus whispered a spell and pointed the end of his wand between his legs. 

“It’s a lubrication spell,” Remus said quietly.

“I see someone learned quite a bit over the summer!”

“I haven’t mastered the prep one, so you’ll, er, have to stretch me out with your fingers first.” Remus wouldn’t meet his eyes, but Sirius didn’t mind; he was enjoying the blush that was making Remus’s scars shine even whiter in contrast.

Sirius eased a finger into the tight ring of muscle, it was so hot and wet inside. He actually gasped as he watched Remus take a second finger. Carefully, he rolled his fingers around before slowly scissoring them open.

“That alright?” he asked as Remus arched into the touch.

“Yes, Padfoot,” Remus hummed as Sirius added a third. Mesmerized, Sirius couldn’t stop staring at Remus’s cock that bobbed and pulsed with a mind of its own as Remus became more and more aroused. 

“If you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to come like this,” Remus whined as Sirius eased his pinky finger inside.

Sirius rocked his hand a bit quicker, “You can come like this?”

“Yes!” Remus yelped emphatically. “That!” he said just as Sirius’s fingers reached the acme of their movement, “That right there is my prostate.”

Sirius pulled his hand away and pushed back up onto his knees. Carefully, he eased the tip of his cock against Remus’s entrance.

“Wait,” Remus said, grabbing his wand once more and aiming it between Sirius’s legs. Before Sirius could question him, Remus said, _“Pænula!”_ and flicked his wrist authoritatively. A shimmering silver barrier unfurled over Sirius’s cock; the covering was tingly and warm.

“For protection,” said Remus. Impressed, Sirius made a mental note to have Remus teach him that one later. Gripping the base of his cock once more, Sirius began nudging against Remus’s hole. Remus, for his part, moved his legs so they hooked over Sirius’s shoulders. 

“Is this alright?” Sirius asked. The tip of his cock was now engulfed by Remus’s body and he was having trouble thinking about anything else besides pushing farther inside.

“Damnit, Padfoot! Fuck me already!” Remus was shivering even though his body was flushed.

Sirius worked his cock the rest of the way in, his eyes rolling back in his head for a moment when he was finally fully seated. Slowly, much too slowly based on Remus’s growls, Sirius began to fuck him. It was tighter and hotter than anything he’d experienced before. Sirius couldn’t decide what he enjoyed more, watching Remus’s hard cock bounce around with each buck of his hips or the otherworldly beauty that was Remus’s face as he grew closer to coming.

“You look so good like this,” Sirius mumbled as Remus met each thrust with his arched, flushed body, on full display.

Sirius’s head was spinning. Remus, who apparently knew a lot about sex, and Sirius, who considered himself a natural, were contending for dominance now. Sirius’s ego had him desperate to have Remus come first but the clamping warmth of Remus’s body was proving to be a significant challenge for that feat. Remus, for his part, seemed equally determined to maintain his streak of adeptly finishing off his friend. He wriggled and moaned and held Sirius’s gaze as their bodies worked together. 

“You close, Moony?” Sirius grunted and he adjusted his weight onto one arm and reached for Remus’s cock with the other. It took only a half-dozen firm rolls of Sirius’s wrist before Remus’s hole clenched and hot spurts of come shot out of Remus’s cock. The sight of Remus’s parted lips while he howled his pleasure, completely unraveled Sirius. Sirius growled as he came, slamming his hips hard against Remus’s bottom. His body trembled more fiercely than the last two times he’d come that evening. Finishing in Remus’s hand and then his mouth had been satisfying but somewhat perfunctory, a bodily necessity. This, with Remus still trembling around him, was overwhelming, revelatory, important.

“Padfoot,” Remus whispered, his hand stroking Sirius’s head that was tipped onto his chest, “Are you alright?”

But before Sirius could answer the dormitory doorknob began to turn. 

“ _Colloportus!_ ” Remus shouted as he flailed for his wand, but it was too late. The door flew fully open, revealing James and Peter, eyes wide and jaws slack. 

“Sorry,” James said, his gaze suddenly fastened onto the ceiling, “We heard Snape bragging about hitting Sirius with a sex hex and well… This is consensual, right?” 

“We’re all good, mate,” Sirius said with just a hint of swagger. Remus, whose cheeks had gone absolutely scarlet, nodded emphatically before hiding his face with his hands.

“Good, we’ll just be going then,” James said as he grabbed the back of Peter’s robes, the two boys shuffling out of the dormitory and gingerly shutting the door.

“Are _you_ alright?” Sirius asked. 

“I’m brilliant,” Remus said softly. His face was still flushed making his pale scars stand out even more than normal. Seeing him like this, both flustered and totally fucked out, had Sirius’s stomach fluttering. Barreling ahead like he always did, Sirius cupped Remus’s face and kissed him. Their lips and tongues moved against each other’s, slow and deliberate, finding a new, languid rhythm. The kiss wasn’t about sex. It wasn’t about hexes. It was about wanting this closeness to last a little longer. 

And, for the very first time, Sirius felt something akin to gratitude for Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me you love me.
> 
> **[Moodboard](https://marymonster.tumblr.com/post/627976900617404416/sirius-black-and-the-sex-hex-by-marymonster)**


End file.
